


Lessons in Spontaneity

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is learning.  A prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/95180">Experiments in Spontaneity</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Spontaneity

During the winter, when the sun set early and the cold fog that rolled in off the Pacific seemed to seep through even her warmest coat, buttoned tight, Nyota liked to study in the botanical garden. Her favorite spot was an ersite bench situated somewhat off the main path that meandered through the enormous garden. On one side of the bench grew a jumja tree, imported from Bajor. On the other side, a rikka plant, which had been a gift from the inhabitants of Taresia, grew up from a graceful urn. She wasn't sure what sort of metal the urn had been made out of. It had a viridescent sheen, which made her think of the wings of certain tropical butterflies.

She supposed she could ask Spock, since he often accompanied her to the garden and sat meditating beside her while she studied. But she was reluctant to disturb him, and she tended to forget her curiosity shortly after leaving. His hands on her waist or in her hair, his lips against hers – they just had that effect on her.

At least she remembered what she'd been studying.

That particular winter night, it was two chapters, plus related essays on communicating with alien races that, due to biological or cultural evolution, lacked the ability to vocalize. It was fascinating stuff, and she was engrossed, despite Spock's nearness.

So when he put two fingertips under her chin, tipped her head back gently, and bent to brush his lips against her forehead, she was so surprised that she nearly dropped her PADD.

"What – what was that?" she stammered.

One black eyebrow quirked. "I should think any first-year cadet would recognize it as a kiss."

She gave his arm a playful shove. "I know _that_. I thought you were meditating. Why—"

"The other day," said Spock, "you characterized our relationship as one without surprises. The modulation of your tone led me to believe there was some small disappointment on your part. I was attempting to be… more spontaneous."

Nyota bit her lip. "I see."

"Your physical reaction would suggest success. Your words…"

"Oh, Spock." She reached across their thighs and caught his hand, tangling her fingers with his. "How long were you sitting there, thinking of doing that?"

"Approximately one hour, thirty-seven minutes, and twelve seconds."

"That's an _approximation_?"

"I may be wrong about the seconds."

Smiling, she set her PADD down carefully. Then she turned and lay back so that her legs dangled over the side of the bench, and her head rested against his forearm. High above him, the jumja and the rikka leaned together. The mingled scents of their flowers drifted down.

"You know," she said, while his fingers combed slowly through her hair, "I can't even remember why I said that. Believe me, I'm not disappointed. This whole thing—" With a wave of her hand, she summed up their relationship "—was surprise enough. And a good one."

"I am glad."

She waited. After a few moments she said, "Are you going to kiss me again?"

"I thought," he said with a slight smile, "that I might surprise you and… not."

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down. A question flashed through her mind – something about a dark green shimmer, maybe? – but then his lips met hers and she forgot all about it.

8/13/09


End file.
